


Topics Of Choice

by Ghostly_2001



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Drunkenness, F/M, Girls' Night, Penis Size, Sex Talk, Talking, Wine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26457685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostly_2001/pseuds/Ghostly_2001
Summary: Capsul Corp on Friday's belong to chi chi, bulma. and 18
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Piccolo (Dragon Ball), Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Kudos: 6





	Topics Of Choice

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed.
> 
> NGL i did not like how this turned out but I wanted to post it.

The girls never really got a chance to hang out either due to normal lives or some villain or something happening but after Buu bulma18 and chi chi made an agenda to see each other more and chat the talks would go smooth and it was all great until Bulma suggested 2 things first wine and second sex.|

"So ladies should we get to the topic at hand" Bulma threw up her glass in a toast spilling some out from being a little drunk the other girls joining in toasting with her hitting their glasses together spilling wine.

"So what's the new topic" chi chi shyly said drinking more wine she had liked these little moments when they could talk and come together and relax without any husbands, kids, or villain trying to destroy the earth

"Let me guess given the subject matter of our last few topics it will be sex" 18 grinned slyly while Bulma wide smile grew wider and chi chi got shyer she wasn't against talking about sex she was just shy talking about it given she called it making love but still she liked to participate and hear all the things the other girls would do 

"Oh 18 you know me so well and yes but not just sex but more like the size of the gear instead of how they use it" Bulma smiled bringing out more wine show they could loosen up more "don't worry this topic will be different it won't be how good they are or how they use it but something more important putting some more wine out she poured herself more and then 18 and chi chi.

"What could we possibly talk about, we already know that Goku has the best technique, Vegeta eats pussy like a champ, and Krillin has the stamina for days" 18 asked confused before drinking some more wine. 

"18's right what else could there be" chi chi shyly said putting down her glass 

"Well ladies, the one topic we haven't talked about is dick size," Bulma yelled, putting her hands in a mixture of different measures to the surprised faces of 18 and chi chi. "ARE THEY BIG SMALL MEDIUM, LARGE, PEANUT, LONG, SHORT, OR HUNG" she yelled louder sure that whoever was on staff would hear them and most likely stay away from their room. 18 and chi chi mouths were agape they didn't know if it was the topic itself or the way she put it but the dick size conversation seemed almost too much and they had a talk about who gave the best blowjob and how their first Doggystyle experience was.

"Um... are you sure about this" chi chi asked quietly 

"YUP THIS IS OUR TOPIC," Bulma said louder "AND NO LYING OR ELSE I WILL CHECK" Bulma gestured pointing at both 18 and chi chi who were red in the face.

"Uh well, I guess Krillin is... big" 18 took a sip of her glass looking away.

"Same Goku is big" chi chi matched 18 quickly looking away.

Bulma chuckled it was cute. They were shy. It was funny to her since they had talked about some of the most sexual things before but she could understand to a point, to make it easier she had a proposition for them. "Ok ladies since this topic seems a bit over the topic I suggest we do this at the same time so there is no first second or last" she smiled more hoping this would make it easier. 18 and chi chi both nodded too embarrassed to answer.

"GREAT OK NOW ALL AT ONCE ON THE COUNT OF THREE" 

"ok" chi chi got ready with her hands 

"ok I'm ready" 18 moved nervously so she would be ready gulping

"ONE TWO THREE" Bulma yelled counting

At the count of three all-girls put up the sizes of their husband's members an to the surprises of Bulma it was amazing Goku and Vegeta were about the same but damn she thought how the fuck was 18 still walking he was the twice the size of Vegeta, as Bulma staired it aww at how big Krillin was 18 and chi chi were blushing red they hadn't looked at each of the hand placement choosing to look away.

**Author's Note:**

> Im very sorry this one sucked. I promise I will write better stories. I am just in a stump and I'm really really sorry I hate this one.


End file.
